


Whistle Away

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Post-Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: whistle if you miss me….





	Whistle Away

****

That whistle. That goddamn whistle. You’d recognize it anywhere. It was Benny your husband. But you knew it wasn’t possible. He’d been dead for years. You watched the hunters slice his head clear off his shoulders.

But, as you walked out to your porch, in the distance, you seen your husband stalking through the woods, looking more alive than he ever had been. It’s been six years; six long years since you had witnessed Benny’s death.

Yet, here he was, in flesh and blood strolling down the long pathway to your house hidden in the middle of the woods. You stood frozen on the spot as his whistle became louder in your ears.

Soon enough, you couldn’t hold back any longer and you sprinted the distance into your husband’s arms. You cried into his shoulder as the warmth of his body encased you, protected you Finally, you felt whole again. You felt at home.

“I’ll explain later, cher.” he mumbled against your shirt as he gripped tighter to your body. “But I would really enjoy some of your finest tea, if you will. Please.”

“Of course.” you shuddered as you pulled back and looked at him, willing yourself to wake up in case this was some terribly, horrible dream.


End file.
